fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Meigetsu Shikku
Meigetsu Shikku (シック名月 'en kanji) ('Ashley Grant 'as a secondary name) is a bilingual fanloid developed by xxtasyx and based on the voices of Aoki Lapis and SONiKA. Creation Her first date of release was in June 2013 under the name of Shikku Kokushoku and was a MEW-based Fanloid. During this period Shikku was a recolor design fanloid, with tragic history, saturated color design and voice made in Audacity. Then in June 2014, she was redesigned and her voice was then made in the Vocaloid program, it was still based on MEW. Months later, her creator decided to convert Shikku and her other Fanloids into UTAU's, the project lasted a few weeks, but then it was canceled and a half-voice voicebank was left. The reason for its cancellation was: Lack of time and disinterest in the UTAU world. Shikku was abandoned for a long time, until June 13, 2016, when she presented herself with a new design, but she still didn't have an established voice, later, +Revolution imp was in charge of giving her a voice, based on VFlower for the version Japanese and Fukase for the English. Later he also began the production of his first album of covers L.O.V.E, but this album never came out to the public's availability. Innocent was later published, but in the middle of the album, its creative user had to leave the wiki for personal reasons for a while, leaving both Shikku and her other characters. In June 2018 the character was resumed, with a new wardrobe and voices created from KANON and DAINA. A few months later her voice provider became Chika, mainly to acquire a configuration that sounded very similar to the voice of Megpoid, who could be considered his Vocaloid counterpart. In 2019, she was redesigned a couple of times and again her voice changed. This stage is supposed to be her final phase. It is expected to launch a logo for the fanloid and a conceptual art that could be your BoxArt. Etymology Her name does not have an official translation, since "Meigetsu" is the wrong-written of Mangetsu, which means full moon. "Shikku" is just a word without meaning, but it could come from chic. Design and appearance Over the years she has had numerous designs, which most are hidden due to their low quality. It is known that the aesthetics of Shikku has been characterized by being based on the Nu-Goth and purple and black colors. Until in 2018, it is decided to put aside these themes to focus on something different, more "fantasy themed" Shikku's appearance is inspired by a futuristic fairy with the purpose of being charming with a hidden essence of malignancy. Butterflies and botany are the thematic symbol of this design. The design is made up of a leotard that degrades from a violet color to a yellow, black high boots, white long gloves and an almost transparent pink tail skirt. Her hair begins in a black color and ends in a purple color, held by a tail of tall hair. She wears several items such as a pink headband, blue bracelets and a septum piercing. Character She is described as outgoing and passionate, but she proclaims herself a very self-confident and individualistic person. It usually shows a bold or sophisticated image depending on the situation and its priority will always be itself. It is considered a good companion, however it is impossible to maintain relationships with other people, therefore always ends up replacing friends or partners. He is also a person with evil intentions, mainly loves to deceive and incite others; It is immoral, and in favor of debauchery. Her favorite animal is the butterfly because they represent freedom, and she has a certain fondness for flowers since they usually refer to beauty and feminine elegance. Its concept is not very clear because the character of this fanloid focuses more on "backstory" than on some concept or background. However, it can be defined as "a femme fatale that uses music, dance, sex and fashion to spread benevolence towards self-destruction and nihilism (it will come, like it or not)" while it is finished writing its history . Your connection with Vocaloid is something particular. It is not directly based or inspired by GUMI, but it is still its counterpart. It is assumed that Shikku would be the character he would represent or in other words, he would take the role of Megpoid in some synthesizer or fanloid grouping; for this reason his voice is the closest to the one already named and if Shikku is very influenced by this Vocaloid. Relations *'Yoru Meigetsu: Twin brother. *'Ryan Bleir': Good friends. They have a very intimate relationship and probably, she taught him everything he knows. *'Itami': Friend. She considers herself lucky to have him as a brother-in-law and always shows interest in him. *'Kaine': Friends. Feel a certain attraction to him. *'Rademacher Marlon': At first they hated each other but learned to endure. They get along. *'Rademacher Hana' : Friend. *'Kodone Amai': Friend. Voice Trivia *She is American with Japanese roots. *Coincidentally, all dates of release or renewal were in June, so this month is considered her anniversary. *It has been confirmed that Shikku would be the representative character of an unreleased fanloid group/category/series, which was canceled to date. **One of the names of this group was "Nøusloid", therefore you can refer to this old project under that name. *Her developer does not consider her a completely independent fanloid due to her great relationship with a specific Vocaloid character, but she cannot call it a derivative either since this relationship is not cohesive enough. **He has done the same with several of his other Fanloids, classifying them even in an intermediate category to a "Derivated Fanloid" and an "Independent Fanloid" *Originally, in 2013 the character of Shikku was a kind of "demon" that manifested itself in nightmares; This is known as "Succubus." *Most of her material has been erased or hidden by being very low quality according to her creator. Music Gallery Meigetsushikkubyxxtasyx-min.png|2019 Shikku oficial.png|2018 Tell me you wanna feel me.png Shikku meigetsu logo.png Category:Female Category:Original Category:Fanloid Category:Voice from Aoki Lapis Category:Voice from Sonika Category:2013